


Extra Efforts

by wakaranai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakaranai/pseuds/wakaranai
Summary: Kozume Kenma has only ever given extra efforts on his video games, but what happens when he realized he fell in love with his childhood friend, Kuroo Tetsurou?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 27





	Extra Efforts

Kozume Kenma was never exactly the person to take an extra effort for anything. Whatever he deemed is enough, is enough for him. The only thing he’s willing to make an effort for is his never-ending stack of video games, which he always finishes in a blink of an eye. Nothing has ever fascinated him more than leveling up on a game he worked so hard on, until Kuroo Tetsurou decided to change his mind.

Never on his mind has he ever thought of dating. Never on his mind has he ever thought of _love_. Never on his mind has he ever thought of falling for his own best frie—

“Kenma, are you even listening to me? We’re not gonna catch the bus in time if we don’t run now!”

Ah, there it is. Everything has always been the same ever since Kuroo moved next to his apartment that summer. It’s the same voice that calls his name every day, so much that it has become a routine as normal as eating cereals for breakfast. Oddly enough, Kenma has never got bored of hearing Kuroo call his name. It’s been 10 years, and he can’t get _enough_ of it. And there he is, tying his shoes in his front porch with Kuroo standing in front of him. Kuroo decided to bring Kenma with him to buy new volleyball shoes, and Kenma agreed just because he was getting annoyed that he couldn’t get past that one boss stage of his game.

Kozume Kenma was never exactly the person to take an extra effort for anything. Whatever he deemed is enough, is enough for him. _But, this is not enough_. He needed something more. Something more than just hanging out with him after school. Something more than just setting the ball for him during practice. _Something more than just a friend._

“Kuro? Can we go to the game shop after buying your shoes?” His hands were fidgeting and he felt his own sweat trickling down his neck, but he didn’t care. All he wants to do right now is to kiss him because he can’t take it anymore. And when Kenma decides to level up, he is willing to give in all of his efforts.

“I mean, you didn’t even need to ask. I know you’d wanna buy new games anyways, as usual,” Kuroo answered in a matter of fact tone. Kenma smiled softly, already expecting this answer from him, his childhood friend he spent so much time playing together with. Kuroo chuckled a little, he never really understood his friend's addiction with video games, but he respected it anyways.

That laugh sent Kenma to the edge.

_I have to do it now._

Kenma abruptly leaned forward, lining his lips with Kuroo’s, and started kissing him out of the blue. Kuroo’s eyes widened from the sudden physical contact, but the blond-haired boy didn’t let go. Instead, Kenma took his left hand to cup Kuroo’s cheek and Kuroo complied, kissing him back while running his fingers along Kenma’s hairline. It was soft and gentle, everything Kenma has ever dreamed of. Kenma finally lets go of the kiss only to see Kuroo with his jaw open, not believing what he just did.

“W-Was that a ‘thank you’ for letting you go to the game shop or was it something else?” Kuroo stuttered, visibly still in a state of shock.

“I like you, Kuro. Isn’t that obvious? But, I guess thank you for letting me buy games too, I guess,” Kenma blushed, and Kuroo grinned, pulling Kenma’s hand to run to the bus stop.

“You said ‘I guess’ twice!”

“That’s not the point, Kuro.”

Nothing has ever fascinated him more than leveling up on a game he worked so hard on, until Kuroo Tetsurou decided to change his mind, _and Kozume Kenma has never regretted it a single bit._

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first work on ao3 and I hope you guys liked it! this was made based on a prompt my friend gave me (shoutout to you, cher!) and this is actually a reupload from my twitter :> all in all, i hope you guys enjoyed it and keep on giving kuroken some love!! <3


End file.
